Development and application of multiple pulse Fourier transform methods in Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy. Applications include enzyme catalyzed rate studies in vitro and in vivo as well as structural and conformational properties of antibiotics, toxins, peptides and small proteins in solution.